1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) light board, and more particularly, to an LED light board which includes finished corner portions to prevent a worker from being injured during manufacturing and construction of the LED light board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) light boards on which an LED as a new illumination device is used as a light source, have been recently developed and used. LED light boards include a light guide panel (LGP) to which a diffusion plate is closely adhered, an LED module disposed to be closely adhered to a lateral portion of the LGP and including a plurality of LEDs, and a frame for fixing the LED module to be closely adhered to the LGP. In this regard, the frame is implemented when cut portions of a frame fragment including corner portions that are cut at an angle of 45 degrees are closely adhered to each other.
However, in LED light boards, the corner portions of the frame are very sharp. Thus, there is a large probability that a work may be injured due to the corner portions of the frame during manufacturing or construction of LED light boards. In addition, since the corner portions of the frame are not cleanly finished, the appearance of LED light boards is not good.